


Treasures

by Darkwishes23



Category: Free!
Genre: Babies, F/M, Pregnancy, daddy makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwishes23/pseuds/Darkwishes23
Summary: Makoto wasn't ready for a little surprise...but...





	Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! English is my second language!

 

He had never felt this way, so happy and blessed but anxious at the same time. Makoto once thanked God that he could find his soulmate, such a perfect girl for him, beautiful, smart, funny, competitive. She was perfect for him and he never hesitates at the moment when he asked her to marry him because he knew deep in his heart that he loved her more than anything and his heart fluttered when she said yes.

They got married and had a perfect life together, he thought that there was nothing more perfect in his life…until she gave him the big news…

 

“Makoto…I…I’m…” -she looked so anxious and she trembled a lot, Makoto hugged her tight and caressed her hair, scared of something wrong-

“It’s ok, what is it? What did the doctor say?” –she had been sick for several weeks, now after a quick visit to the doctor, she came back crying and almost shocked-

“She said that…that…”

“Please tell me that you’re ok, please…” -and she laughed, he stood very still while she hugged him back, burying her face in his shirt and breathing deep-

“I’m fine. We are perfectly fine actually…” -he stood back and blinked a few times while she cleaned her tears and smiled-

“We?” –she nodded quickly and grabbed one of his huge hands to place it over her womb with a tender smile on her face-

“I’m pregnant. We’re having a baby…” -she giggled and his worried face was replaced by a huge smile and laugh. He grabbed her and lifted her in the air, hugging her tight and kissing her as many times as he could-

A baby…they are having a baby!

He felt happy, as never before, he loved her even more after that

 

 

“Where is my little one? Huh? Is it here? Or here?” –he was currently laying over his wife’s womb. His ear pressed against her skin as if he was listening to the baby while he draws small forms on her skin, sometimes the baby moved and he kissed the spot where he felt the kick-

“Ah! Here it is!” –he kissed a spot and she giggled, feeling tickles. He felt another kick on the other side and frowned-

“Wow, he moves so fast. He was here just a second ago…” -he placed both hands in her womb and closed his eyes. He felt two sudden kicks in different sides-

What was that?

“Or this baby has large legs…or something else is happening… “-he looked at her and she smiled, blushed-

“Amm…I have to tell you something…” -he frowned, worried that something had happened after the last doctor’s appointment-

He wasn’t prepared for the news…

 

 

“TWINS!?” –his friends screamed in unison, He nodded so fast that got dizzy and sat down on a bench, breathing deep and quick-

“Makoto, slow down, You’re going to faint” –Haru panted his back and he took a deep breath, hiding his face in his hands-

“This is wonderful Mako-chan! Two babies! Two!” –Nagisa beamed in happiness, jumping all around-

“Technically, it was possible to conceive twins. Makoto-senpai you have twins brothers right?” –he nodded in silence and kept breathing. His friends frowned-

“Makoto, what’s wrong? I thought that you were happy…” -he made a muffled sound, almost like a wiping and finally raised his face; most to his friend’s shock, he was crying-

“Happy? HAPPY?! I’m…I’m…” –they waited for his answer. Makoto started to laugh, almost hysterically while he cleaned his tears-

“I’m just…the happiest man on Earth! I’m having twins! TWINS! Two babies! My God…” -he broke down laughing and crying again. His friends sighed deeply and hugged him tightly, feeling his happiness-

Makoto had cried in joy only a few times in his life, now he had two good reasons to keep crying for being so happy

 

“So…is here?”

“Yes…”

“And the other one is here?”

“That’s correct”

“It’s amazing, but I can’t feel them moving right now” –he complaint as he rested his cheek over her huge baby bump-

“Trust me, they had been moving all day long…” –she laughed and brushed his hair with her fingers. Makoto sighed and buried his face in her stomach. She was huge by now and he loved to hug her belly so much, feeling his babies made him so happy-

“I can’t wait to meet them, please come out soon!”

“Yes, please! I’m so tired…” -she sighed and made herself comfortable on the bed. He lifted his face and moved to hug her tight. She hummed and hugged him back as he rubbed her back with soft hands-

“Does it hurts?”

“It’s fine, I’m a strong woman…”

“Yes, you are…” -he kissed her forehead and started to hum. She was falling sleep with his heartbeat-

“By the way…” -he hummed in response, falling sleep too-

“It’s a boy and a girl. Congratulations daddy, you’re having a prince and a princess…” -he gasped in surprise and wrapped his arms around her, laughing on her hair-

“You make me the happiest man on Earth. I already love them, so much…”

“I know you do…”

“And I love you so much, thank you…”

“I love you too Makoto. We love you so much…” -he felt a couple of kicks in his stomach and smiled big and bright. He wanted to meet his babies as soon as possible-

 

 

Finally, the big day came!

 

Makoto hurried himself to go out of work as soon as she called him that her water broke and she was in her way to the hospital with Haru, who had a few days off and offered himself to make a company just in case anything happened, lucky for him to have such a good friend.

Makoto arrived at the hospital and found out that Nagisa, Rei, and even Rin were there already

“Go inside dumbass! Haru just took her inside!” –he nodded and asked which room she was. He ran inside and found her in bed, sweating and panting hard while Haru rubbed her forehead with a damp cloth-

“Finally…” -his friend moved and she opened her eyes, giving her a weak smile and reaching out her hand-

“Makoto…”

“I’m here…”-he sat down next to her and kissed her hand, touching her cheek with his fingers-

“I’ll leave you two alone. Good luck…” -both nodded as Haru left. They smiled at each other, scared as hell but happy of being together for this moment-

The longest day of their lives…

 

 

“Keep going, you’re doing great…” -she growled back as the doctor kept counting, the longest ten seconds for them. She slumped back as the contraction went away, her hair was a mess, her eyes puffy red from crying and she looked like a tomato. He had never seen her more beautiful-

“Ok, the first one is crowning. One more push and you’re done for now…”

“You heard that? One more push, come on…you can do it…” -she nodded and hissed as the contraction came. She grabbed his hand and pushed-

“Keep going…come on little one…just a few more centimeters…and…he is here!” –she slumped back again and breathed in relief. Makoto fought against the tears to see as they showed his son in the air. He started to cry aloud with the good pair of lungs that he had-

“He is here! Oh my God, our son…”

“I know…I know…” -he kissed her forehead and smiled, cleaning the tears from her face as they took away the little one to clean him up. She hissed in pain and grabbed his hand again-

“Here comes the princess!” –he made sure to count on her, keep breathing and clean her face as she pushed the second baby, his little girl. The minutes passed by and the baby was barely crowning but she kept pushing with each contraction until finally, another scream filled the space, she had even stronger lungs than her brother and Makoto almost fainted when they showed her, his babies were here-

They were a family now

 

 

He stood there looking at her like never before, brushing the hair out of her face with his fingers while they smiled at each other, she had both babies in her arms. They were sleeping with the sound of her heartbeat. She was exhausted and sweaty but she couldn’t rip off her eyes from his husband’s eyes. He sighed deeply and kissed her forehead for million time

“You are amazing…”

“Thanks, but I didn’t make them by myself…” -he chuckled and looked down at his babies, two perfect little bundles of joy, his son, and daughter. God, he couldn’t believe that they were here-

“I want to hold them…”

“Careful, I can barely hold them with both arms..”.-he nodded and carefully took each of them in his arms, they were so little and heavy sleepers. Makoto gasped when he sat down, holding his twins against his chest, he felt like he was crying again. They were perfect; they were his-

“Ah…they are so little…”

“I know, but they felt huge inside of me…”

“Sure they did, but now they are here…God, I love them so much…”

“Me too, our little ones…congratulations Daddy…” -he hiccupped and made himself comfortable as the door cracked open, a blond head showed up-

“Can we come in?” –he smiled and nodded, his friends came in to say hello. First, they hugged her tight and said wonderful things to the new mom but then their attention was for the twins. Nagisa giggled, Rei cried…like Rin; Haru smiled tenderly when he held the baby boy in his arms, Rin barely asked for the girl between cries. His friends admired, exchanged and took pictures to their sleepy babies. Haru almost cried when he held the little girl-

“Ah, she looks like you Makoto…”-the dark haired swimmer pointed out-

“You think? I thought that maybe he looked like me…”

“Barely, he has your forehead, shrimp…” –Rin gave the new mother a full shark teeth smile-

“Thanks, Rin…but you are right. I think he looks like me…and she looks like Makoto…”

“What about the eyes?”-Rei asked in curiosity, making her shrug-

“We don’t know yet. They sleep since half hour after the delivery…”

“Lazy kids…”- they laughed and kept wondering about the babies. The hour passed by and finally, they stood alone again. She was tired like never before when Makoto noticed she was sleeping while he had the babies again-

He smiled and made himself comfortable on a couch, his little ones were so tiny that he was really comfortable with them on his broad chest. Makoto sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a second, a sudden movement woke him up, his little girl was moving and she woke up her brother.

Makoto looked down as two pairs of eyes stared back at him, he gasped in amusement as the boy had hazel eyes and the girl green eyes, both staring at him…

Recognizing him…

“Hey you two, it’s me…daddy. My babies…” -they squirmed and grabbed his t-shirt. Makoto hiccupped again and kissed their heads so tenderly, like a feather as they fell to sleep again with his breathing. He sighed deeply and protected them with his strong arms-

“I love you two. I’ll always protect you…Haruka…Aiza. I’ll always protect my treasures…” -he fell to sleep with his babies over him and his wife next to him. He felt complete now, he felt that his life was perfect now and he wouldn’t change anything, not a single thing-

 

 

The end

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
